A three-dimensional display of images can be created by a stereoscopic display. A stereoscopic display provides multidimensional image cues to a viewer by combining two alternative two-dimensional views of the same object or scene. Each view is observed by one of the viewer's eyes and the two views are subsequently integrated by the human visual system to form a three-dimensional image perceived by the viewer. An autostereoscopic display is a form of stereoscopic display that requires no head-mounted equipment (e.g. red-green glasses).
Related art autostereoscopic displays can use lenses positioned in alignment with display picture elements, such that interlaced left and right eye images are directed at fixed angles, which do not necessarily represent a viewer's actual left and right eye viewing zones. Because the lenses are aligned with pixels, interference pattern noise or moiré patterns result from spatial mismatches between pixel edges and cylindrical lens edges when viewed off-axis. In addition the alignment results in projection of images outside the viewer's proper left and right eye viewing zones.
Related art methods of solving some of these problems with color pixels results in the display being rotated ninety degrees. Color displays are normally constructed with pixels each comprising a plurality of color elements (e.g. red, green, blue) arranged alongside each other along a generally horizontal line of the display as oriented in its position of intended use. Related art displays have the red, blue and green pixels vertically aligned. Related art methods result in the display arranging the color pixels in a vertical manner (display rotated ninety degrees). Such methods require modifications to the driving convention of the display and limit the ability to convert related art displays to provide stereoscopic images. Additionally color pixels and subpixels have gaps resulting in gaps in the image. Thus, when a viewer moves his/her head the gaps are viewed as black lines.